Inner Secrets
by SonnyShine
Summary: Chad and Sonny both have inner secrets. Will they choose to share them with eachother? R&R CHANNY! :D
1. Chapter 1

A/N; I haven't written in a while, but this is a story I really want to continue. Summer's here, so I'll have time. Enjoy? :D

Sonny's POV~

I sighed as I heard my cell moo in my pants back pocket. After I fished it out, I looked at the caller id. I groaned. What could he want now? I hit the talk button.

"What now Chad?" I asked, clearly exhausted from our argument we had just had.

"Well, Munroe, why do you sound so irritated? Any girl would kill to be in your shoes, considering I called you." Chad's voice rang through from the other side of the phone. I sighed. "You should call one of them then." My voice rang a little higher than normal. Why was I getting so jealous of him mentioning other girls? This is defiantly weird.

"Calm done. Sheesh," Chad chuckled. Oh my gosh, I swear I could see is smug little smirk playing right on his face. What I would give to smack it right off his face!

"So, did you just call to annoy me? Or was there an actual reason behind it?" I sneered, hoping he could hear the aggravation in my voice.

"Both, actually. I wanted to let you and your friends at Chuckle City know that us here at the Falls are going to beat So Random for the title of best television show." His voice had this nagging quality to it.

"Oh yeah? Well, at least our show makes people want to laugh, not cry!" I shouted into the phone. Why could he get to me like this? This is ridiculous!

I walked angrily as I argued with him. Apparently, I wasn't paying attention and I ran smack dab into who I was on the phone with. I fell on my butt and dropped my phone. "DANG IT!" I looked around and picked up my phone.

"CHAD! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!" I shouted at him. I hit the 'end' button on my phone and stood up. I looked up at the wrong moment, because I ended up looking right into his bright blue eyes. I softened a little, then starting fuming again, remembering what he said on the phone.

"As I clearly remember it, Munroe, you walked into me!" Chad said, standing up and adjusting his blazer.

"I don't think so! You completely ran into me." I said angrily.

Chad scoffed. "I, Chad Dylan Cooper, do NOT run into people. People run into Chad Dylan Cooper!" His voice rose and he took a step closer to me.

Now it was my turn to scoff. "Oh puh-lease. Like I would want to run into the likes of you." My words dripped with venom. It was my turn to step forward, towards him.

Chad's POV~

Oh god, why are we this close? I can feel the heat radiating off her body. And she smells good, like strawberries. I shook my head. I need to snap out of this.

"ANYONE would love to run into this piece of perfection," I smirked and got closer to her. "Even people like you."

She started stammering. "Wh-what do you mean, people like me?" I think I even saw a little bit of a blush.

"People that come from the likes of Chuckle City." I got closer and that's when she smacked me. I stumbled back, bewildered. "OUCH! What was that for?" I rubbed my cheek. Well, that will hurt in the morning. She became angry again and I shrunk back, cornered.

"Don't you ever belittle my home, my family!" She shouted and stalked away. I couldn't help but watch her storm away. The way her body moved when she was ticked was amazing. I walked into my dressing room, a little bit dazed and confused. Why was I feeling this way about Munroe? Why is it only HER that can do this to me?

I grabbed an icepack from the little freezer and put it on my reddened cheek. This should be an interesting day.

Just then, I heard a knock at my door. I groaned as I got up from my chair. "Who is it?" I said opening the door. I gasped then quickly recovered.

Standing there, looking cute while irritated was no other than Sonny Munroe. She brushed past me and I shut the door, engulfed in her smell of strawberries. "What do you want, Munroe?" I asked and turned around to look at her. "Everyone left early and I'm locked out. Considering it's YOUR fault I was late, I figured you could give me a ride home." She sat down on the chair I was just sitting in. "What? I don't think so. Chuckle City people don't touch Chad Dylan Cooper's car, let alone ride in it.!" I said exasperated.

"Well, then I'll just sit right here. I'm sure you wont mind me looking through your stuff." She laughed and got up. She started rummaging through my stuff.

"Sonny!" I hurried to where she was standing. "Don't touch! There's personal items there." I tried to block her view of my journal that was really close to her hand. A big smirk lit up her face. "Oh does Chad Dylan Cooper keep a diary?" She laughed her beautiful laugh and reached for it. I grabbed her wrist. "Don't touch, seriously." I pleaded.

Sonny's POV~

The skin around my wrist started to tingle. "Uh, Chad?" I laughed nervously. This was awkward and for some reason, I liked it.

Chad looked down at his hand. His cheek turned a light pink. "Uh, sorry Sonny." He let go of my wrist. I frowned inwardly and missed the heat that his hand gave. I smiled and grabbed his journal/diary thingy. "Sonny! Don't, really." Chad pleaded, his blue eyes turned sad. "What's in here that you don't want anyone to read?" I questioned him and smiled. "Just personal stuff." He sighed.

I handed it to him. "Sonny Munroe may be many things, but she isn't cold hearted." I tried to smile. "Thanks Munroe." He smiled and put it in his closet.

"See, you're not always self centered and cold" I laughed and sat down. "So, what about that ride?" He turned around, frowning. "Fine! Let's go."

My heart started beating faster as I realized I would be in the car alone with Chad. This should be interesting.

A/N; Please read and review; tell me if I should continue. :D


	2. Chapter 2

Chad's POV~

There we were, driving down the road, and for some reason all I could think about was Sonny. This was a weird feeling that was happening. Chad Dylan Cooper has never felt like this, so why now? What's so amazing about Sonny? All I know is that strawberry scent is driving me insane.

We turned around another corner. "Dang Sonny, why do you live near so many corners?" I laughed and looked at her for a moment. She laughed and turned to me. "There's actually not that many corners, you just must not be used to them" She smiled and leaned her head back against the head rest. I turned my attention back to the road.

After a few minutes, we arrived at her house. I turned to Sonny. To my surprise she was sleeping. I studied her face as she slowly breathed in and out. She looked absolutely beautiful..wait, Chad. Stop this right now, it's ridiculous. I tapped her hand.. "Sonny, we're at your house." I whispered, trying to get her up. She stirred and looked out at her house.

"Hmm, there's no lights on. I don't think anyone's home." She got out and I watched as she walked to her door and tried to open it. She searched through her pants, trying to find her keys, I assumed. She stomped back to the car and got in. "Well, I've lost my keys and my mom left to go visit some friends in Wisconsin." She looked ready to cry.

Before I could control myself, I wrapped my arm around her. "It'll be okay." I smiled at her and pushed a strand of hair out of her face. She smiled back. "But I don't know where I'm going to stay, I dunno where my keys are." She sighed.

"Why dont you come to my house? My butler is there, so he can keep us company." I laughed and removed my arm from around her. I felt cold after, because I was missing her body heat. I swear I think I saw her frown, I just don't know if it was because of me removing my arm or because she didn't want to stay at my house. I hoped it was the first one.

"Well, I guess that'd be okay." She looked at me cautiously. 'Great, more time with Sonny!' I thought. Or at least I thought I thought. "What was that Chad?" She tilted her head to the side.

Sonny's POV~

I froze. Did he just say what I thought he said? "What was that Chad?" I tilted my head to the side. He blushed and started stammering. "Uh...I-I didn't say anything." He looked down and started the car. "Oh, alright." I sighed and looked out the window. My heart must be making me hear things.

After like, 10 minutes I decided to break the silence. "Chad, can I ask you a question?" I turned towards him.

"Sure Sonny. What?" He looked at me for a second. I bit my bottom lip, trying to phrase my question wisely.

"How come you're mean to almost everyone, but me? Well, except sometimes you're mean.." I looked at him, trying to figure out what he was thinking. I looked at the road ahead of us. This question has always haunted me. I was seriously curious about why that was.

He looked hard at the road ahead. "I don't know Sonny, I really don't." I could tell he was hiding something, but considering he was my in charge of my safety, I didn't push it.

As we drove up to his house, I was amazed. Well, not really. I mean he WAS Chad Dylan Cooper. So I probably shouldn't have thought anything else.

He lived in this big white house, mansion thinger. It was beautiful. I gasped. Chad heard me and chuckled. I smacked him playfully. "It's not my fault I don't have rich friends." I smiled. He parked the car and got out. I unbuckled myself and got out as Chad held the door open for me. "Thanks." I whispered and followed after him.

The inside of the house was just as beautiful. And it smelled like vanilla. Everything was so neat. "How do you keep this so clean?" I asked curiously and looked at the family portraits. "No one ever uses this room, and when we do, the maid and the butler tidy it up." I could hear the sadness in his voice. "Oh." was I all could think to say.

He gave me a tour of the house. The last stop was his room. It was messier than the rest of the house, but not by much. Some articles of clothing were scattered on the floor. That was it. He had everything matching. It was kinda creepy. I sat down on his bed. "So anyway, what are we going to do?" I smiled and put my hair up in a messy bun.

Chad's POV~

There was that scent again. Strawberries. But now it was mixed with vanilla, which is my second favorite smell. I shrugged.

"We could get my butler to help suggest things. He's like my best friend." I laughed nervously. How pathetic do I have to be to have a butler as my best friend? Hopefully Sonny didn't think this. I rang Sylvester and he came running up. "Hey Sylvester, what do you think would be fun for two people our age to do?" I pointed to Sonny and me.

Sylvester thought for a moment. "Well, you guys could go swimming in your pool, sir. Or jump on your trampoline?"

I turned to Sonny. "What would you like to do?" She shrugged and leaned on her elbows, halfway lying on my bed. "Whichever is fine with me. Never mind. I don't have a bathing suit or anything." She laughed.

"Well, my sister may have something you could wear?" I smiled. They looked about the same size. She got up. "Okay then."

I led her into my sister's room. After I pointed to the bathing suit box, she walked over and looked through.

After she picked something, I pointed her to my sister's bathroom and she went to change.

When I returned from getting two towels, she came out. I was breathless.

Sonny's POV~

I felt awkward, let's just say that. I could feel Chad staring at me. "Chad? You okay?" I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around me. He nodded and smiled. "You look good." I blushed.

He led the way to the pool after he got changed into his swimming trunks. I looked at the water. I assumed it was heated, considering it was inside. I sat on the side and dipped my toes it. Yup, it was warm.

Before I knew it, a wave of water hit me. I gasped. Chad jumped in, making a huge splash come my way purposefully. "CHAD!" I laughed.

He came up smiling. I kicked some water at him. After he got out of the pool, he sat next to me. "Was that needed?" I chuckled. "Yes, it was. You needed to get used to the water. I could've been mean and push you in." That's when I stood up. "Oh no Chad, I don't think so." He stood up and smirked. I backed away. He picked me up and threw me in. As my body hit the water, I gasped and went under. When I came up, I glared at him. "You're evil."

He shook his head. "Not me!" He acted appalled. I got out and remembered something. "I'll be right back. I have to go get my phone to see if my mom called or anything!" I wrapped myself with a towel and ran back to his room.

After I grabbed my phone, I looked around his room. There, sitting on his dresser, was another journal. I knew I shouldn't but I picked it up and opened it. After reading a few lines, I gasped and dropped it. At that exact moment, I heard something near the door way and turned to see Chad, looking shocked and angry at the same time.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N; this chapter is a bit sad, and there is some topics discussed that people may not be comfortable with. Just a warning. Hope you all enjoy, read and review. ~**

Chad's POV~

I can't believe her. I was really ticked. I was also really worried. What had Sonny read?

I grabbed the journal and stormed out of the room. Sonny tried to follow me, but I took much bigger strides. I walked to my tree house and climbed up it. I still couldn't believe she would do something like that. Sweet Sonny, that couldn't hurt a fly if she wanted to. I heard footsteps and looked out the window in the tree house.

"Chad? Are you up there?" She asked and started to climb of the ladder.

"No, go away." I sat in the corner, clutching the journal. Dang, I looked pathetic. Stupid Sonny for making CDC feel this way. Sonny's head appeared suddenly. "I don't want to talk to you." I stood up and sat down on the sofa.

"Look Chad, I'm sorry. I was just curious." She sat down next to me and I looked at the floor.

"Sonny, please just go." I bit my lip and looked at her. I was shocked to see tears in her eyes. She nodded and climbed down the tree house. I could feel my heart break worse the farther away she got.

Sonny's POV~

Just then, the phone rang. It was my mom. "Hey mom," I tried to sound cheerful, but I knew she could hear my sadness. "Are you back yet?"

"Yes, the trip was postponed. Where are you?" My mom's voice cheered me up a little.

"I'm at a friend's house. Can you come get me?" I asked, about to cry. I gave her the directions and hung up after she told me not to move. I sat down on the ground, brought my knees to my chest and rested my head on my arms. I started to cry, even though I really didn't want to.

Chad's POV~

I watched from the tree house as Sonny sat down and started crying. I felt horrible, even though she was the person in the wrong. It took all my willpower to not go down there and hug her. I just wanted time and space away from her.

I grabbed a pen and opened my journal, ready to pour my feelings into the page.

Sonny's POV~

Okay, so it's be a week since Chad's spoken with me. Everyone notices how down in the dumps I am. I just can't tell them why. It's all my fault, I know. Stupid me. I haven't been able to sleep without crying myself to sleep since. I don't know why he has this effect on me. I used to hate him. Yes, I have a crush on him; I've finally been able to admit it. Maybe, it's effecting me so much because I know what was on that first page of his journal diary thinger.

I was lounging around the prop room, when the door opened and in burst Tawni. I groaned.

"What do you want?" I covered up my face with a pillow. I heard someone else walk in. Removing the pillow, I saw the second person was Portlyn.

"We're fed up with you and Chad moping around set." Portlyn crossed her arms over her chest. Suddenly I smelled a faint vanilla scent. My heart felt a twinge of pain as I remembered Chad's house. My eyes started watering.

"What do you expect me to do about it? Chad's mad at me." I sniffled and hugged the pillow.

"Go talk to him!" Portlyn sighed angrily. I shook my head.

"He doesn't want to talk to me."

"Of course he does. Go talk to him." Tawni and Portlyn lifted me up and dragged me over to the Falls set. I dragged my feet, trying to get them to stop.

Chad heard the commotion and looked over. His face hardened and he stood up from the chair he was sitting on and walked out. "See? I told you he didn't want to talk to me."

Portlyn and Tawni continued to drag me towards him. "Guys, stop!" They threw my in a room and locked the door. I started banging on the door. "GUYS! LET ME OUT!" I sighed and sat on a couch that was in the room.

Chad's POV~

Why was she here? She obviously was dragged here by Portlyn and Blondie, but I still didn't want to talk or see her. It was so hard to avoid her for a week. Portlyn wouldn't shut up about me moping around. She didn't know the reason, I don't think.

I walked off angrily. Shortly after, I was grabbed. "Hey, no one touches Chad Dylan Cooper." I turned around to see Blondie and Portlyn. I groaned.

"What do you two airheads want?" I glared at them. I was not in the mood for this.

"You have to talk to Sonny. Everyone's noticed you two are moping around and sad." Blondie said, matter-of-factly. I got out of their grip. "I don't want to talk to her right now. I have nothing to say to her."

All of a sudden, I was being dragged by two airheads. I struggled to stop them but they wouldn't stop. They threw me into a room and locked the door.

I landed right on Sonny. This should be fun.

Sonny's POV~

I got up after Chad stood up. I bit my lower lip and looked at him.

"Munroe." He nodded and dusted himself off. I really hated the way he said that. Like, he didn't want to know me. My eyes started watering again and I sat down on the couch, curled up.

"They expect us to talk to each other, just so you know." I said, figuring Tawni and Portlyn shoved him in here. He looked like he hadn't slept in days. I was concerned, but I probably didn't look to good either. Not that he'd care, but anyway. He paced the room, trying to figure out how to get out.

He sighed and sat down next to me, after a few minutes of pacing. "What did you read in my journal?" I knew this was coming. I went over in my mind what I read.

"Well," I blushed, "I read that my strawberry perfume drives you insane and that I look sexy when I'm mad at you." I looked at him. He was looking at the floor. I could see his cheeks grow pink as I said this. I bit my lip, not wanting to say what else I read, but I knew he would ask if I read anything else.

"Anything else?" He sighed, hoping I didn't.

I nodded. "What else?" He asked. I shook my head. "I can't say. It hurts me just to know." I sobbed, hugging my body closer.

He hugged me tightly. "Just tell me, so I don't have to wonder. And so it won't be awkward." He kissed my head and I shivered. He grabbed a blanket and put it around me thinking I was cold. It was just his touch that was making me feel like this.

"I can't!" I sounded exhausted. He got up, really angry with me, and tried to open the door. Once he got it almost open, I grabbed his wrist. He tried to pull away, but I didn't let go. I ripped open his dress shirt arm and exposed the secret he had written in his journal, and what had haunted me.

There on his wrist, were tiny horizontal scars. I gasped as I saw a cut that was just starting to scab over.

"This is what I read, Chad." I showed him, even though I knew he already knew it was there.


End file.
